Tidy up
by SiriusStar674
Summary: Remus is fed up with the other boys' mess, so he give them a taste of their own medicine... ONE SHOT Please R&R


**A/N- I'm back! I've been thinking over this story for a while, and I thought I would share it with you guys. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer- If only...**

* * *

Tidy up

Remus sat up and yawned. He looked across at his alarm clock. 6:30 am. Rubbing his eyes, Remus got out of bed.

Within fifteen minutes he had washed, dressed, cleaned his teeth and made his bed. He was about to pick his school bag and leave for an early breakfast when he stopped.

Remus looked at the other boys, with whom he shared a dormitory with. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Three untidy, messy teenage boys.

All of which, were still asleep.

Remus sighed. If only they would keep the room tidy. Hanging around on the floor near the other three beds was a various amount of junk cluttering up the dormitory. Things including sweet wrappers, quidditch magazines, Zonko's pranks and other bits and bobs.

No matter many times Remus tidied up for them, or nagged them to clear up their mess, the clutter would quickly build back up again in a matter of hours. It drove him completely insane having to deal with it every day.

Yes, he did have a touch of OCD, but honestly who could blame him when he had to live with these pigs.

Remus left the dormitory and headed to the Great hall. When he got there, the hall was almost empty, apart from a few teachers and a handful of students. Including Lily Evans. Although Lily didn't get on well with James (he asked her out every time he saw her) she and Remus had become quite good friends during their years at Hogwarts.

Remus headed over to where she was sat and sat down across from her.

'Hey Remus' she smiled at him. Her smiled faded when she saw he wasn't his normal cheery self. 'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing really' he shrugged her off.

'If it's bothering you, I wouldn't classify it as nothing, tell me'

'It's just, I'm fed of having to put up with the other boys mess in the dormitory all the time Every time I clear it up, it's a mess again within five seconds! And if I ask them to tidy up, nothing gets done'

'Ah, so your OCD's kicking in' she replied. 'I'm not surprised, living with those three'

'What am I going to do? I know I'm making a bit of big deal out of it, but I've had to put up with for nearly seven years!'

'You really want to get rid of the mess in your dormitory?'

'YES! Really I'll try anything'

'Well then, here's what we're going to do...'

* * *

Sirius Black awoke later that morning. 'Ah, good morning world!' he stretched his arms, and jumped out of bed. He then jumped on James.

'Rise and shine Jamsie-boy! It's a wonderful new day!'

'Oomph! OW! Padfoot, you lump, get off me!' came a muffed yell from underneath him. James turned over, causing Sirius to fall off him and onto the floor.

'Ow! What did you do that for, Prongs?'

'Take a wild guess' muttered James. The both jumped when they heard a loud squeak from across the room.

'Pete! what's wrong mate?' asked James in confusion.

'I-I... I can't open the door!' he stuttered in reply.

'Is THAT all?!' Sirius yelled at him, annoyed.

James shot him a glare, and turned back to Wormtail 'Look mate, I'm sure it's just stuck'

'Or he's just weak' muttered Sirius. James elbowed him in the ribs 'OW!'

'Look, let me try' James went over to the door and tried slamming it open with his shoulder. 'OW!' The door didn't budge.

'Honestly, are you both thick or something?' Sirius laughed at their scowling faces. He sighed at them 'Watch and learn'

He pulled his wand from his pocket and walked over to the door 'Allohmora' he turned the handle and...

'Well, if you're such a genius, why cant we open the door, Pads?' James asked him sarcastically.

'I don't understand, that should have worked' Sirius grumbled.

'LOOK! A piece of paper!' Peter squealed when he saw the note. James and Sirius shared a look.

'He gets so excited at the simplest of things' James mumbled. Peter glared at his two friends.

'No, look, it's from Moony'

'Pete, Moony has loads of pieces of parchment, it's probably some old notes he doesn't need any more'

James looked at the piece of parchment that Peter was holding.

'I don't think so Pads, listen to this: _To my fellow Marauders, by now you have probably noticed that you are unable to get out of the dormitory. This is because I charmed the door so only I can open it' _

'WHAT! why would he do that?' interrupted Sirius, outraged.

'Sirius stop interrupting! _I charmed the door so only I can open it. The door will open its self again when you have tidied the room and can prove that you can keep it tidy. Until then, you be locked in. But don't worry, I have spoken to the house elves and they have agreed to bring food at meal times so you don't get hungry. You must understand that I have only done this as your continuous mess is driving me completely insane. Good luck with your task, your friend, Remus'_

'I never realised our mess upset Moony that much' James voiced. Sirius looked around the room.

'Come on, surely it can't be that bad- oh. Wow, we are really messy. How come I've never noticed?' he questioned.

'Because you're part of it' replied James with a smirk.

'Hey!'

'Well I guess we better get to it, if I ever want to see Lily again...'

'If you're going to go on about Evans the entire time, I'm going to strangle with your bed sheets! Don't you bother that poor girl enough as it is?'

'I don't bother her!'

'Oh no, of course not! That's why she tells you to get lost every time you speak to her' Sirius replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Peter sighed and started to tidy up the room, trying to ignore the other two bickering. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The boys lay on their individual beds, exhausted. They had tidied and cleaned every inch of the room, so now it was as tidy as where Remus slept. Suddenly they heard the door open with a small _click._

Remus walked in the room, looked around, rubbed his eyes and looked again.

'Um, am I in the right room?' he asked the other three. Sirius looked up him.

'Moony, we are so sorry for being so messy, if it ever happens again-'

'Then I'll know you've gone back to normal' smiled Remus. 'But really guys, you know the charm would have worn of by the end of the week'

'What! Oh now he tells us' muttered Sirius. James looked at him.

'you're saying that we could have missed a week of not having to go to classes?'

'Pretty much'

The others stared at him and flopped back down on their beds. Remus chuckled and got up to leave for dinner.

'Oh, and by the why Prongs, this was Lily's idea'

'WHAT!?'

* * *

'So, did our plan work?' asked Lily at dinner.

'It worked brilliantly, thanks' Remus smiled.

**FIN**

**Did you like it? Please R&amp;R!**

**SiriusStar**


End file.
